Harry's House
by CassandraHolly
Summary: Written for RadicalDaniel. PUDD. Dougie's at Harry's house... nuff said. Rated M, just in case... x


AN: Written for RadicalDaniel. :) Keep those requests coming :) x

* * *

><p>As Dougie Poynter stood outside of his boyfriend's house, he wondered how it was possible to be so nervous about something that seemed so trivial.<p>

After all, this was Harry's house. He'd been here before, loads of times- he lived with Tom but honestly, he spent more time here. Still, when Harry had texted him, Dougie had known that this wasn't just a normal trip to his house- it was more than that, shown in the three kisses that were at the end of the text.

Three kisses.

Three.

That could only mean one thing- and Dougie, no matter how much he loved Harry, was not sure he was ready for it yet. That was one of the most embarrassing things about himself, Dougie reckoned; he was seventeen and he was _still _ a virgin. For God's sake, Danny lost his when he was _twelve. _

Then again, Danny was a bit of a slut.

But anyway.

Dougie finally plucked up the courage to tap on the door. Harry had obviously fine tuned his ears to the sound of Dougie's pathetic knocks (he wasn't the most confident of people, and one time he had stood outside Danny's house, tapping at the door feebly for ten minutes before Danny opened it to take out the trash and found him there) because he opened the door a second later with a welcoming smile. Dougie was warmed by the smile, and he grinned back, hugging Harry briefly as he went in to the living room. He threw himself across the closest sofa, stretching out, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Phineas and Ferb. He heard Harry chuckle as he sang along to the theme tune- 'There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it...' But he didn't really care.

"Want a cuppa?" Harry asked. Dougie nodded eagerly, still singing; Harry walked past in to the kitchen, shaking his head in amusement. As he prepared the cups of tea, Harry found his hand shaking. That was strange in itself, because Harry never shook, whether from fear or excitement- but the weirdest part was that he was shaking from nerves. Harry knew that Dougie knew why he had been invited over, and Harry had instantly picked up on the younger's nerves. He had seen how Dougie's cheeks were just a tad pale, how his hair was messier than usual, like he'd been running his hands through it, and how his thumb was bleeding where he'd been biting at a hangnail. But Harry _never _got nervous about sex. He was Harry Judd, for crying out loud; he was the manly one in McFly. Yet here he was, practically vibrating from nerves.

After a second, he realised why he was so nervous; it wasn't for himself, as much. It was for Dougie. Harry, Tom and Danny were the only ones who knew Dougie was still a virgin, and they knew how much it bugged him- so of course Dougie was going to be scared.

Harry took the tea in to the living room and placed one next to Dougie'd head, manoeuvring Dougie's long legs so he was sitting under them and sipping at his own cup before placing it on the floor. Dougie shifted to get comfy again, still absorbed in his cartoon. Harry, realising that there wasn't exactly any hurry, sank in to the cartoon with him; every once in a while, he'd just glance at Dougie to see him laugh at the jokes or grin at the antics of Phineas and Ferb.

After a while, he slowly began to run his hand up Dougie's leg. Dougie, absorbed in the T.V, didn't notice it at first- that is, until Harry reached the top of his thigh. Harry saw his eyes widen a bit and his mouth open. He didn't stop though- just gently ran his fingers up Dougie's hips, under his shirt. Dougie, lying on his side, stared at the television, glassy eyes. Harry reached his shoulder and gently pulled him up, expertly removing his T- shirt at the same time, until Dougie was sitting on Harry's lap, his knees either side of Harry, and his face level with the older man's.

Harry leaned in to kiss him. Dougie, who had no problem with this, reacted- their lips moulded perfectly and Harry felt Dougie relax on to him. He ran his large hands up and down Dougie's back, placing one on his neck and the other under his butt.

Dougie wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and before he could react, Harry flipped them so that Dougie was underneath him. Pausing to pull off his own shirt, he quickly removed Dougie's three quarter lengths, leaving him sitting on the sofa in his socks and boxers. Before he had time to panic, Harry kissed him violently again; Dougie moaned and Harry smirked against his lips. Tugging off his own jeans while attached to Dougie's lips wasn't easy but he managed; eventually he was sitting on top of Dougie, his hands in the blonde hair.

Dougie was occupied with the kissing, his eyes closed and his breathing rapid. He was aware of Harry doing something while they kissed; suddenly he focused and gasped.

Somehow, Harry had taken off his boxers without him realising.

"Harry..." He whispered.

Harry, ever patient with Dougie, stopped and gazed at him.

"Will it..." Dougie mumbled. Harry wrapped a big hand under his chin and pulled it up so he was looking in Harry's blue eyes.

"Will... it... hurt?" Dougie managed. Harry sensed just how scared he was, and smiled comfortingly, hugging him.

"Maybe, for a minute." Dougie stiffened, and Harry tightened his grip.

"But it'll be worth it."

* * *

><p>Danny, innocent to what was happening, knocked on Harry's door. Getting no answer, he decided to just barge in, as was his nature. Upon realising that barging in was pretty dang impossible when the door was locked, he walked around, hands in pockets, and peered in the side window.<p>

"Ugh! Oh, yuck! Oh man, that's- that's gross!"

Tom, who had been following him, arrived next to him, peered in and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his boyfriend by the collar and dragged him off down the driveway.

"Don't knock it," He warned. "You wait, in a month that'll be us."

Danny's unintelligible stutterings and mutterings lasted until Tom kissed him to shut up him, then they carried on their way.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Dougie, lying on top of Harry on the sofa, turned his attention away from Phineas and Ferb to gaze at his boyfriend. Harry cracked open his eyes and smiled crookedly.

"Yeah?"

"You were right." Dougie yawned cutely and rested his head back on Harry's chest as Harry's arms wound around his hips. "It _was_ worth it."


End file.
